1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to a multi-user computer system having a remote control device. The invention also concerns a method for remote-control operation of the computer system of the invention.
2. Related Art
Typically, a computer system (PC) is used as an information handling system. Typically, such a computer system comprises a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory (RAM), a nonvolatile memory (ROM), a display monitor, a keyboard, a pointing input device (mouse), a CD-ROM drive, a modem, a hard disk drive (HDD), and a printer. A main printed circuit board (PCB) of the computer system, often referred to as a motherboard, connects these components and coordinates their utilization.
The CPU of a PC is ordinarily a microprocessor semiconductor chip such as a 486, 586, Pentium(copyright), or the like. Advances in semiconductor technology have resulted in rapidly increasing performance of semiconductor memory devices and other PC components. This has led to replacement of single-user PC operating systems by multiple PC user operating systems. For example, the Microsoft Windows(copyright) operating systems support multiple-user configurations for PCs.
The user interfaces for executing application programs installed in computer systems or for inputting commands or data to applications programs usually consist of a keyboard and a mouse as input devices. For convenient use of frequently used application programs, PCs may have a front control panel with several buttons, so-called xe2x80x9cEasy Buttonsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cQ Buttonsxe2x80x9d. Such a button may be associated with a remote control device (xe2x80x9cremote controlxe2x80x9d). Each such button of a control panel or a remote control corresponds to a special function of a computer or a normal application program. A user, by pressing the button, can open or close an application program. The user can also remotely control the PC by use of such a remote control.
A PC so equipped provides a more convenient user interface along with improved performance. However, the user interface system of a multiple-user computer system of this type still has some suboptimal aspects.
First, in order to execute an application program installed in the PC, the user has to wait while the system activates itself after a power on. The hardware is booted by the PC""s BIOS (basic input/output system) and then the software booting procedure occurs in the operating system. Only after these system activation and BIOS boot-up procedures have been completed can the user select and execute a desired application program. Although a general operating system can automatically execute a designated specific application program after boot-up, a program that will automatically be executed in a PC with a remotely controlled multiple-user system cannot do this. This is because the first program may differ according to different user""s requirements.
Moreover, when a password inspection function for log-on to the operating system is required in the computer system (as is typical in networked PCs), a user must input a password, perhaps several times before using the PC. Although security requirements are thereby satisfied, the computer system cannot rapidly be placed into use.
Further, when one user uses a computer system, another user might attempt to control the system by a remote controller. In that case, a second computer system user could interfere with the work of a previous computer system user. This rules out use of remote control in present systems. Ordinarily, therefore, a remote control cannot effectively be applied to a multi-user system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multiple-user computer system having a plurality of remote control devices corresponding to a plurality of users.
In one embodiment of the invention, a multiple user system comprises (a) a plurality of remote wireless controllers outputting a remote control signal including a control code for remote control, with different password data for each of the multiple users (a unique password datum is associated with each one of the authorized multiple users); and (b) a wireless receiving panel, connected to the PC, receiving a remote-control wireless signal (for example, an infrared, sonic, or radio signal) from the remote controllers. When a password included in a received remote control signal is detected to be associated with an authorized user, because remote-control data corresponding to a predetermined code is included in the received remote-control signal, then the PC is permitted to receive the remote-control data and then the PC executes computer program operations corresponding to the remote-control data.
In this embodiment, the remote controller comprises a memory unit for storing the password data; at least one switch unit for remote control of the system; a control unit, connected to at least one switch unit; and a wireless (infrared, etc.) transmitter, connected to the control unit, to send (emit) a remote control wireless signal.
In this embodiment, the remote receiving panel at the PC comprises a wireless receiver for receiving a wireless signal from the remote controller. The wireless signal is converted into an electrical signal. The panel also contains a memory unit for storing each password of the authorized multiple users; and a control unit, connected to the wireless receiver and the memory unit, for receiving a remote control signal through the wireless receiver. If a password included in the remote-control signal matches one of the passwords stored in the memory unit, remote-control data is generated corresponding to a control code included in the remote control signal and is sent to the PC. That is, upon detection of a proper password datum signal, the control unit xe2x80x9cenablesxe2x80x9d transmittal of a code to the PC that causes the PC to execute a computer program operation.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are a plurality of remote controllers assigned to multiple-users. A multiple user system receives a remote-control signal from the remote control to be operated. The PC control panel detects whether the remote-control signal includes password data for an authorized multiple users and control code data for remote control is received. The password data included in the received remote control signal is inspected with a detector to detect whether the user is authorized. If the remote control signal is received from an authorized user, system operation (computer program operations) is executed corresponding to a control code included in the received remote-control signal.